Mcgrath VS Mercer
by thestoryteller217
Summary: round one featuring the shapeshifting monster Alex Mercer against an infected Cole Mcgrath. Round one of my new brawl series Note stay tuned for more match ups or submit your own in the reviews


**HELLO ALL THIS IS A SHORT FICTION FEATURING A BATTLE BETWEEN ALEX MERCER AND COLE MCGRATH WITH THE MERCER VIRUS INSIDE OF HIM INSTEAD OF A FULL STORY THOUGH IM GOING TO WRITE A BATTLE BETWEEN THEM **

**IN THE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY I'D LIKE MORE IDEAS FOR BATTLES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU CAN MAKE IT AS SPECIFIC AS POSSIBLE OR JUST GIVE ME TWO CHARACTERS AND ILL GO NUTS WITH IT **

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY **

**MCGRATH VERSUS MERCER **

Cole McGrath last memory was of his death

He remembered drawing in every ounce of his power and shooting it at the beast while his friend Zeke powered up the RFI. He had expected to feel pain when the device finally powered up and delivered it's killing strike to all the conduits and he himself.

But he just remembered feeling like he was falling endlessly through the a thick black darkness

And then he became aware he was breathing

As if he could the whole time his eyes flew open in confusion. He was chained to a bloodstained table and surrounded by darkness. His entire body felt heavy and his head felt as it was in a thick haze. There was a soft buzz through the chair and the chains fell off clattering to the floor. Cole slowly sat up and tried to peer through the pressing darkness around him. He could vaguely make out the outline of a door on one of the far corners of the wall and the words GENTEK in faded lettering. He began to move off the bed but he was suddenly hit with a burst of pain causing him to crash onto the cool metal floor and send a nearby IV toppling. He felt electricity sparking through his back and his chest suddenly hurt causing him to gasp in pain. He struggled to his feet clutching his chest in pain as electricity continued to crackle across his body.

"I must be low on juice" he murmured limping to the door he slowly reached the door and slammed it open with his shoulder blade. Cole found him self in a room full of doctor's equipment and covered in blood. Cole's stomach turned as he saw bits and pieces of what could only have been doctors scattered across the room. Cole struggled to contain his bile and picked his way across the bloodshed to the next door and hopefully the exit.

Finally about thirty minutes later he burst through a door and into the cool crisp autumn air. He was in an alleyway with various dumpsters scattered around. He sighed in relief when his eyes spotted a glowing power box on across the alleyway. He began to walk towards it reaching out with his hand in a weak attempt to drain it from the distance he was at. His hand trembled for a second before a tentacle whipped out and smashed into the power box electricity coursed through it and slammed into Cole's body forcing him to his knees. His entire body sizzled and Cole felt a raw power rush through him replacing the weak feeling he had been experienced with an animalistic power. The tentacle whipped back sinking back into his skin as if it had never even existed. Cole starred at his hands lost in thought before he heard a scream coming from outside the alleyway, the scream broke him from his trance and his heroic instincts kicked in. He shook himself off and began to run to the source popping out of alleyway seconds later.

Cole spilled out of the alleyway and into a mini war zone. Tanks were rolling down the streets while men in black body armor walked with them there guns aimed at a crowd of people running from them. Cole quickly turned to the tanks and began to run towards them waving his arms to get their attention.

When the nearest tank exploded

The explosion knocked Cole off of his feet he rolled to a stop and watched as the men turned firing at a vague human looking creature in the smoke. He popped in and out of Cole's vision hacking at the guards with a strange looking blade that seemed to come out of his arms and sliced through them as easily as butter. Cole quickly got up and focused his powers he summoned a lighting grenade and side armed it at the creature. It slammed into him blowing him back and into the remains of the destroyed tank.

"Don't worry guys I'm here to help" Cole said to the remaining patrol members. They starred at him for a minute before bringing up there guns and firing at him full auto. Cole felt the bullets slam into him and instead of bouncing back from his electric shields he felt the bullets absorb into his body barley even harming him. Cole's eyes narrowed in anger and he threw up his hands unleashing his trademark bolts of electricity in retaliation. Instead electric tentacles burst out wrapping around the soldiers and sending courses of electricity through their bodies. The tentacles dropped them sliding back into Coles body who just starred at his hands in shock.

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled loudly looking up to the heavens as if they would answer him. Upon hearing no answer Cole dropped his head and began to walk to the tanks to hopefully find some answers. He took a step and suddenly the metal husk of the destroyed tank slammed into him crushing him. Cole and the tank flew across the street and slammed into a building across the street turning the front wall into rubble. Cole groaned and kicked the tank off of him the metal husk clattered to the street as he dropped down and rolled to his feet. His eyes scanned the road trying to find the source of the attack. The man creature stepped out of the smoke his sword arm spinning in slow deadly circles as he regarded Cole and roared in anger.

"All right buddy you want to play let's play" Cole snapped forming his gigawat blades. Instead of his usual blades of pure electricity his hands formed into the same swords the creature had but his pulsed with electricity. The creature took a step back as if it was in shock then ran at him moving as fast as Cole when he rode the electric lines. The creature's blades came down and Cole blocked it with his own, their blades locked together and Cole sent a burst of powerful electricity through them. The creature stumbled back roaring as electricity crackled across its body, Cole followed up kicking the creature straight into the nearest building with all his power.

The creature soared through the air and into another tank. He burst out of the rubble and flew at Cole his arms shifted and transformed into giant balls, he swung them down in front of Cole. The force ripped the ground apart and forced Cole to jump onto the nearest tank, the creature roared at him violently and his arms rippled before shifting back into the twin deadly blades and he took off after Cole.

"Alright big guy my turn"

Cole dropped into a crouch and felt the raw power coursing through his system. He screamed and his body rippled as electric tentacles burst from his body. The tentacle smashed into the monster wrapping around him and shooting electricity through his body. The tentacles pulsated for a minute before rushing back into Cole's body; he dropped to his knees as a rush of fatigue flowed over him as the familiar sick feeling of having no electricity filled his body. There was silence for a few minutes before a horrible screeching sound filled the air.

One of the smoking piles of rubble shifted before exploding out wards. The creature popped out wisps of smoke trailing off of his scorched skin as he limped back onto the street, his left arm shifted growing longer and mini spikes began popping out. He swung it around a few times in wide arcs as if testing it before looking at Cole and roaring.

"Oh shit" Cole managed to get out before the bladed whip wrapped around his body. He felt the knives dig into his skin before his world went upside down as the monster whipped him through the air. Cole watched the world tumble around him before he smashed through a window and slammed into the ground forming a small crater. Cole coughed up blood and began to rise until a sharp kick sent him tumbling through the air again smashing into a wall.

The creature came up to him his hands forming into claws as he advanced on Cole.

"Okay motherfucker" Cole said getting up "don't count me out yet".

He saw a power box on the far side of the wall and gathered his remaining electric power. He threw up his hands and unleashed a weak alpha blast forcing the creature back and over a couch. He took off sprinting across the remains of furniture and plunging his hands into the power box. Pure electricity coursed through his system and he felt it patch up his injuries and super charge his body, tentacles slithered across his body as they reacted to his super charged electricity.

The creature tackled him sending them both tumbling through another weak wall. Cole landed on the dusty concrete ground and kicked the creature back into the ceiling, the beast roared and dropped down slamming both his feet into Cole's chest and creating a cloud of dirt around them. Cole felt the breath rush out of his body and threw the creature off of him. Cole jumped up reforming his giga what blades and sending a deadly course of electricity through them. He swung the electric blade at the creature who threw out his forearm at the last minute and created a thick shield of what seemed like flesh. Cole's blade bounced of the shield and the creature punched him with the huge ball of mass he had used earlier. Cole flew back crashing through the remaining wall and tumbling back out into the wrecked streets. Cole bounced against the pavement and slammed into the remains of a rusted out truck.

"Holy shit" Cole cursed raising unsteadily to his feet and whipping off the blood form his mouth. He saw the creature step out of the building and quickly side armed a few more electric grenades at him. The grenades slammed into the monsters body sticking to him and sending out deadly arcs of lightning. They exploded forcing the man back into the building. Cole jumped off the truck and shot out a more powerful version of his static thrusters. He catapulted into the whole tackling the monster, Cole quickly formed his gigawat blades and sliced into the creature-sending burst of electric cuts through his body as he sliced into the creature.

The creature roared in pain as Cole wounded it before finally throwing Cole off of him. Cole soared through the air and hovered for a second before dropping onto the ground. The creature fell onto his knees blood flowing from his body and dripping onto the ground in small puddles.

"Are you done?" Cole asked taking a deep breath and holding his hand out.

The creature seemed to regard him for a second before slumping to the ground, tendrils formed around its body, as the plates of armor seemed to melt away. A few seconds later a man laid in its place in a black hoodie and jeans. Cole felt a rush of shock and ran over sliding down to his knees.

"Hey buddy you all right?" Cole asked turning the man over and reaching over for a pulse.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and sunk in forcing Cole back. From the tunnel two giant dog looking creatures popped up, There skin was covered in thick veins and they towered over Cole. Seconds later the windows all blasted out as black suited soldiers rappelled in and leveled their assault rifles.

The man got up and smiled at Cole before his two blades reformed.

"Oh crap" Cole said as the beast charged at him.


End file.
